kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshimori's Ambition
Yoshimori's Ambition (良守の野望, Yoshimori no Yabō) is the 15th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Masamori, impressed with Yoshimori's actions from the previous episode when he created an enormous Kekkai around a forest and was able to maintain it, and doesn't look tired at all. He and Masamori go to clean up, when Tokine becomes impressed by how many Shikigami Masamori can use at one time. Tokiko takes Tokine and walks her away, telling her not to talk to a Sumimura. Shigemori smacks Yoshimori on the head for not working; he reminds Yoshimori that if he keeps doing thoughtless things, he'll hurt everyone around him. The next day at school, Yoshimori ponders what might have happened when Ayakashi overran the school and what happened to the Karasumori clan. His daydreaming is interrupted by his teacher. Yoshimori admits that he wasn't following because he was thinking of something else. Mr. Kurosu asks what he was thinking about. Yoshimori stammers for a moment, and comes up with crisis management. Kurosu yells at him and tells him to stand in the hallway with a bucket on his head. In the hallway, he put up a Kekkai and put the bucket of water on it to make it look like it was on his head. This reminds him of training, when Masamori put three buckets on his Kekkai, which caused his Kekkai to fail and the bucket that was on his head to fall. Back at home, Masamori leaves the Sumimura house to run an errand in full Kekkaishi uniform. he walks to the Karasumori site, elevating himself up high in the air. On duty, Tokine calls out Yoshimori, who immediately assumes she wants to ask about Masamori. She denies this, but he isn't convinced. Tokine asks for clarification of why he doesn't like Masamori so much. He said because he's obnoxious and for her to stay away from him, claiming he has "guy germs" and she'll get an "obnoxious guy disease." Meanwhile, a man with a black suit, black hair, and black sunglasses summons a Shikigami of his own. As Tokine compliments Masamori, it sends Yoshimori in a small state of embarrassment, jealousy, and sadness. Yoshimori states that things might be a lot better if Masamori was the Legitimate Heir. Tokine quickly tells him to never say that. Then, Yoshimori asks Tokine if she still thinks the Karasumori site is a scary place, she says that she still does. Meanwhile, Masamori finds the Shikigami and captures it. Before he could examine it, it disappears. Yoshimori asks Madarao if he could pinpoint Masamori's location. Madarao says that Masamori doesn't give off a scent, and indicates that he's wearing some sort of cloak. However, Yoshimori finds him in the air. He uses his Kekkai as platforms to get to Masamori, almost falling each time. While Yoshimori is trying to get up and talk to Masamori, Tokine is doing her duty tonight by getting rid of all the Ayakashi. Madarao joins them. Yoshimori explains his plan to seal Karasumori forever to his brother so no more Ayakashi can come, thus protecting the world and abolishing their every night duty as Kekkaishi. Surprisingly, Masamori says that he should do it. He warns Yoshimori that it's forbidden to ask about the mystery of Karasumori, that it would be disastrous if he were to mess up. Masamori then leaves to investigate the Shikigami. He summons Kurohime to look for any foreign presence. Her power covers the entire sky, the moon looks crescent-shaped and red. The power awakens Tokiko and Shigemori, and disrupts Toshimori as he sleeps. Kurohime's power disrupts everyone within the area, except for normal Humans and Shuji. Yoshimori confronts Masamori about it, who only says that he's too young to understand. Masamori finds the other Shikigami, but it disappears again like the first one. The Spy, who had sent the Shikigami, leaves his post. The next morning, Shigemori compliments Masamori on his power, and warns him not to get too involved with The Shadow Organization. When Masamori says that he'll be leaving, Shigemori suggests that he stays, for Yoshimori. That night when he's ready to leave, Yoshimori gives him Kouya's remains, asking him to give him a proper burial. He agrees to, and meets up with a colleague, giving him the two foreign Shikigami. That night, Tokine is upset that she missed Masamori, wanting to learn some new techniques. Differences from the Manga *In the manga, there is no mention of Toshimori sensing Masamori's power as it spreads across the city. Navigation Category:Episodes